


an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Sexual Coercion, Unrequited Love, dubcon, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: Eren goes to meet up with Zeke. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHP 113 (PLEASE HEED ALL TAGS/WARNINGS)





	an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth

**Author's Note:**

> written for my friend jara who lent me some of her powerful zekere inspiration

"Delivery," Captain Levi tells him.

Gesturing to the cart behind him for Eren to take a look.

As promised, Eren had come to the edge of the woods to meet up with Zeke. What had not been promised was Captain Levi would be tagging along. Zeke had told Eren he'd find a way to get by Levi and escape, but he hadn't told Eren how. Eren knew it would be extreme, however, Captain Levi's methods are just as so. Sparing no possibility or risk. Eren wonders what Zeke could have done to merit such disdain and has an idea.

"He's rather healed up from how beaten up he was before. By the way, it's a shitting rank mess in there," Levi warns Eren as Eren rushes past him to look into the cart. Eren honestly amazed Levi had not killed Zeke outright, when he'd obviously had the chance.

"Why... is Zeke alive?" Eren asks Levi, grimacing at how much pain Zeke must be in. He's alive, but barely hanging on. Between the lightning spear lodged in his gut and Levi taking extra precautions about Zeke's regeneration abilities. Zeke may have healed up from the lightning that'd struck him down initially but his body can't keep up with regrowing his limbs as often as needed. Since Captain Levi hacks off however much and whatever he deems necessary, whenever Zeke manages to grow it back.

"Ain't that obvious Eren?" Eren tries not to jostle the cart too much, not wanting Zeke to wake up back to his misery but Captain Levi isn't having it. Forcing Eren's back to knock against the cart as he steps in close to him. Levi raises a leg to bang open the back. His kick waking Zeke up and giving him a front row seat.

"It's real sweet of you, that you haven't dared a titan transformation attempt already to eat him up. Or is the spear in the way? Don't worry I can remove that for you for an easy fee. Right after I claim the delivery fee of course."

"It is not my intention to devour Zeke," Eren tells him, Levi scoffs, "Bullshit."

Eren is careful of his movements, since Captain Levi's hand has not strayed from the handle of his blade since he'd hopped off the cart.

As Eren remains still. Trying to gauge what Captain Levi wants- will do-

"Fuck. You're fucking serious? Eren. I really can't follow what's going on in that pretty head of yours. Then, you haven't transformed because you're worried he really will die by my hand? Is that it? Such a waste you won't eat him when I brought him fresh enough for ya."

Eren is frowning, his body tense as he doesn't know if any small movement will set Captain Levi off.

"Or did you want him a little crispy? That can be arranged."

Levi is eyeing the lightning spear. Eren shudders.

"I really do not intend to devour him. And I have not transformed sir, because if you have managed to rein in Zeke as you have... I have no hope of beating you."

"No hope? That's bullshit too Eren. We know each other quite well. Zeke couldn't beat me because he doesn't know shit about me. But you Eren. You're different. You understand me. _I've let you know everything._ "

Zeke is coughing, hocking up more bile. He's squinting against the dimmed light of later evening. Even though he doesn't need his glasses. Faker. Who would have thought they were a sentimental token?

"...are you suggesting I am able to defeat you Captain?"

"Yeah. You already have Eren."

Eren is startled, as Levi discards his sword and pulls Eren in close to him by the waist. Dragging him by the hair, to lower him down for a kiss. Levi locking his mouth hungrily over Eren's. Eren resisting at first, then kissing him back as he understands. When their mouths finally part, Eren licks at his reddened lips Levi had just stole. The motion irresistible to Levi.

"That's right Eren. Dumbass you may be you're always quick to learn. You get it don't you? Zeke is alive as your reward. You're going to bend over here and let me fuck you for however long I like, so that ape gets to keep his life for however long you fucking want to put in the effort for him to. Got it?"

Eren nods, already peeling off his clothes, "Understood sir."

"W-wait Eren! Don't-!" Zeke has managed to strangle out, but it's too late. Eren has turned around, naked and bent over the back of the cart. Captain Levi rams his cock into Eren's tight and unprepared asshole. Eren crying out as he makes the cart rock, a little too much for his comfort. Worried it'll harm Zeke. Levi lays those fears to rest.

"So long as he doesn't lift his head up for a better look he'll be fine. Why would he do that when he's already got a nice view here don't he? It's more than he deserves," Levi is saying as he draws his cock in and near out of Eren's plump round ass. His breath shortening as sweat slides down his face, his body. And it feels so good inside Eren. Eren's body too glistening with sweat as he struggles to rut his ass back onto Captain Levi's cock. His head bowed forward, his pretty silky hair undone and hanging low, revealing the back of his slim neck. Levi unable to resist kissing at it, biting at it. Levi fucks Eren harder, enjoying his clipped panting, his cries and moans as he pounds into him. Levi's hands possessively gripping Eren's hips. How long? How long has he wanted to do this?

Levi swallows thickly, almost dizzy from how hot it is inside Eren. How tight his hole is clenched all around his throbbing cock. How long... from the last time has it been? When he first had to discipline Eren, because he'd been ordered to, but every time after that- pure bliss. More bliss. Eren's pretty body, all his, he'd thought- and with it Eren's love and affection-

Levi draws a hand out to grab at Eren's hair, tugging it to bring his face up so Zeke can see it. Eren's expression as Levi fucks him raw. Eren crying out louder, sobbing as he realises what Levi is doing but he can't, shouldn't stop him. Eren lets the Captain fuck him for however long he pleases. Knowing it's the only way Zeke will be allowed another breath. Eren's nipples raw and swollen having rubbed against the floor of the cart who knows how long, saliva dribbling down his chin as Levi had mercilessly struck his prostate repeatedly. Not content to cum inside Eren until Eren had spread his legs wider for him and his voice cracked from pleasure.

Eren cumming as well. 

Afterwards. He'd slouched down onto his knees entirely. Back to the cool grass of the ground. Drawing out from the cart. Unable to keep his legs up. Levi waiting for Eren to catch his breath before having Eren suck on his flaccid cock that'd just been inside him. Eren licking and kissing at it as he'd done before, just as diligently and obediently. Levi wants to hurry up and be hard again, and fuck Eren's pretty mouth.

"Good boy," Levi says, unable to stop himself from running his fingers over Eren's silky hair, wanting to snarl his fingers in it some more.

In the cart, Zeke is retching. Unable to hack anything else up. No tears coming out either as he sobs, miserable as even from this distance he can see- he watches Eren take Levi's cock down his throat, over and over. His head bobbing up and down. Until Levi tells Eren to stop. And put his clothes back on.

"You can do whatever you like now, but choose wisely Eren. Zeke's gunna kick the can the moment you play any titan tricks."

Having made himself decent, Levi returns to sit at the front of the cart. Watching and scrutinizing the pair of brothers' every move. Once Eren has pulled his clothes back on, not bothering to do up his hair. He carefully picks up Levi's sword to cut at the wire connecting Zeke's collar to the lightning spear. 

"Sorry Zeke," Eren tells him, before pulling the spear out. It's hell, painful, dreadful, Zeke would throw up some more if he could. He coughs and coughs and coughs wondering if he's going to pass out again. It's awful. But not as awful as what he'd just seen. Eren's pretty face flushed yet pained as that Levi had filled him up, relentlessly, repeatedly. Eren's hips rolling back for Levi, his large ass sucking Levi's thick cock up as he'd moaned and cried. Eren so cute even then, doing all that to protect Zeke. His lovely skin hot and smooth, wet with sweat- then cum. Zeke wants to run his tongue across it, his fingers. Like Levi he too wants to make Eren cry and moan in pleasure. He knows with him it'll be better. Eren will like it better.

The spear and sword discarded, Eren crouches down in the cart and cradles Zeke's head up onto his lap. Careful to sit where there isn't bile. Zeke breathes a sigh of relief to be able to move his head, turn it and see Eren gazing at him; his stomach finally healing too. He knows once he regains too many of his limbs Levi will either cut them off again, or kiss and fuck Eren like he had before to make sure Zeke won't dare to shift.

Eren's touch is gentle and soothing as he frets over Zeke's lightly steaming wounds. The dark circles around his eyes, his sunken in cheeks from being barely able to keep down water this journey. When Levi had the courtesy to pour some over him.

"My poor big brother," Eren is murmuring, stroking his hair tenderly, leaning to kiss at his brow.

Eren's long, slim fingers, pretty. Like his hair, his face, his body. Zeke can't get enough of Eren. Wanting to see him so badly. Finally able to. Eren thumbs away the couple drops of tears Zeke does manage. Eren's beautiful face marred in worry and concern for him.

"Where are your glasses? They're important aren't they?"

"Don't worry about them," Zeke says, swallowing dryly, "You're more," a wheeze "Important. What," coughing "-about... you...are you... alright Eren?"

Hearing Zeke struggle to talk.

"Captain Levi! Water! Do you have any water?"

Levi sighs, throwing Eren the leather sack of it.

"Remember it'll cost you Eren."

"I understand sir," Eren replies, Zeke almost wants to tell Eren it isn't worth it. That he doesn't want the water, knowing exactly what Levi will have, take, do to Eren. But as Eren uncaps the bottle and the droplets spill over his fingers, Zeke can smell the water. Smacking his lips as Eren brings the jug up to his mouth. Zeke unable to keep it down, the water rushing out too fast. Chokes. Eren concerned over that. Uses a sleeve to dry off his face.

"Slowly Zeke, do you need help?"

Eren places the water jug at his own lips, red and swollen from Levi sucking and biting at them earlier. Eren holds some water in his mouth. The sack caped and put aside. Careful to pull Zeke closer to him, upright so he won't choke this time. Eren's mouth is over his, so he can drink the water slowly. Eren's lips are so soft. Zeke wishes he had hands, fingers to touch at Eren's thigh pressed to his. To run those digits up along the curves of his body. Touch his silky hair that's tickling his neck. Stroke at Eren's cheek where his long dark eyelashes are rested to them, full and flushed. Moist from the tears Eren keeps blinking back. It's not fair that that horrible Levi had been inside his pretty Eren.

Zeke is thinking, agonising over, having not dared so far to look Levi's way this entire while. Ventures to as Eren keeps Zeke resting against him, his arms drawn around him to keep him up. To keep him warm. Zeke can feel Eren's heartbeat as his fingers stroke through his hair some more, or over his back. Eren trying to comfort him as his body has this opportunity to heal more. With the price Eren had paid. Zeke won't be allowed his limbs but he won't be in constant pain so long as Eren-

When Zeke finally manages to look.

Levi really wants to kill him.

Maybe even more so than before if that is even possible.

Zeke can tell.

As he glares over at Zeke most hatefully, his jealously apparent with his locked jaw, his tense shoulders, his other sword at the ready. Him trying to keep his hand steady as he watches Eren cradle Zeke against his body and softly kiss his cheek. Murmuring sweetly to him, that they'll get through this. That he won't let his big brother suffer anymore. Eren is so cute. So sweet. Zeke leans into each of Eren's tender kisses. Even with Levi's scent dragged across him, Eren still smells so good. Zeke remembering how Eren had smelled and felt in Liberio when Eren had wrapped his arms around him then too.

Levi is restraining himself, but barely. He'll keep Zeke alive because if he does, it'll force Eren to lie with him. Force Eren to let Levi kiss him and cum inside him and hold him. But Eren won't hold Levi back. Not with the same tenderness, the same affection. No matter how much Levi wants it. Because all of that, all of Eren's attentive caring heart is focused on Zeke. Zeke holds Eren's heart, as Eren holds his. His warm body pressed reassuringly to his broken body. Zeke has to admit, it's not looking out so good for them even if their Yeagerist comrades show up. This Levi Ackerman is a monster. If he can cut down his comrades he can cut down anyone.

Anyone, except Eren.

He'd told Eren so hadn't he?

Even in such a dire predicament, Zeke can't help but grin about that.

Knowing once he's gone there will be nothing to hold Eren back.

Levi is seething as Zeke dares to kiss Eren on the cheek. Eren flushing beautifully, his eyelashes fluttering shyly. Eren nuzzles his face against the crook of Zeke's neck and holds him to him tighter, closer. Eren calling out his name warmly, as sweet as his kisses.

No doubt in Zeke's mind if Levi decides he can't bear the sight of this any longer, just like how Zeke didn't think he could bear to see Levi thrust his cock deep inside Eren's hole any more. About to raise his head and end it all then and there. It'll be over for Levi too. Eren won't kiss him ever again.

Zeke doesn't bother to hide his smirk from Levi.

Let Levi smolder.

Zeke has won this battle.

And which battle will win this war?

It doesn't matter, Levi won't ever be the victor.


End file.
